My Story Life
by Jerren.DNaru
Summary: naruto bisa masuk sekolah bergengsi? mungkin karena orang tuanya. bakar aja keteknya/lu mabok mastin kali ye/aku siapa?, kamu siapa?, tahun berapa in?, tempat macam apa ini?/kok ditabok sih/monyet lu/lu gila sas, kita se-gender ,YAOI,title gaje,GAJE,rate bisa diubah kapan aja.


**My Story Life**

**Author  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

My Story Life©JerrenDNaru

**Cast:**

Naruto Namikaze

Sasuke Uciha

Sabaku Gaara

Itachi Uciha

Kyuubi Namikaze

**Length:**

Chaptered

**A/N:**

Fanfict ini adalah semua kisah lucu dan ter-absurd gua( ) ato lu pada bisa panggil gua Jerren, Erren, JNaru, ato apalah yang lu mau sebutin buat gua.

Fanfict ini semua isinya kisah lucu gua, kisah galau gua, kisah cinta gua yang menurut gua kaga ada yang bener, dan gua pake sih Naru buat jadi diri gua karena menurut gua dia ceroboh sama kek gua. Fanfict ini juga rada kaga jelas jadi kalo lu liat typo dalem nih fanfic gua sih minta maaf aja. Soal bahasa gua mungkin kaga bakal yang baek ama yang bener abisnye pas lagi ulangan gua remed mulu sih jadi gua bakal lebih sering pake bahasa yang biasa gua pake sehari-hari aja sip? Sip aja dah. Heh keknya bacot gua udah kepanjangan kali ye? Hah bodo amat sekian bacotan dari gua, dan selamat ngetawa-in kisah hidup gua yang absurd.

**Warning:**

**AU, Yaoi, No GS, Bahasa kaga jelas liat aja Title nya udah Typo pan? Iye ajadah, Typo nya banyak buanget, ih kok gua ngebacot lagi ye? Bodo amat.**

**Gegara nih FF buatan gua dan juga kisah hidup gua jadi yah jangan pada copast ye, lu copast barbel melayang(?).**

**NO COPAST**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**KALO SUKA BACA AJA JANGAN DI COPAST**

**KALO BACA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NYE**

…**.Happy Reading ….**

Prolog…

Nama gua Naruto, Naruto Namikaze lengkapnye, tapi nama gua udah bagus-bagus Naruto malah diubah ama temen gua jadi narto, dia kira gua tukang bakso depan sekolah bang narto? Jelas kaga dong gua lebih ganteng, lebih keren, lebih ganteng , lebih keren, lebih ganteng, lebih keren, lebih gan-eh kok kata-kata ganteng ama keren diulang-ulang ye? Bodo ah, gua kan emang ganteng ama keren, tapi… mo ganteng ganteng begimana pun gua tetep aje dianggep manis ama temen gua-tunggu dulu manis pan nama kucing tetangga gua, gua heran ama ntuh tetangga gua nama kucingnya manis tapi kucing nya itu kaga manis, masa sih kucing bisa dimakan dan rasanya manis? Eh kok gua jadi ngomongin kucing tetangga gua ye? Duh kalo nih prolog penuh ama kucing tetangga gua, gua kaga jadi perkenalan dong? Duh kita lanjutin aje ama gua sekolah dimana ama kelas berapa, gua sekolah di Konoha International Junior High School ato biasa di singkat KIJHS gua anak kelas 2 yeey berarti gua kaga harus dong ceritain pengalaman MOS gua? Tenang gua ceritain kok, tenang woles aja oke, gua bakal kenalin lu beberapa orang yang bakal eksis di cerita ini:

**Sasuke Uciha**, nih orang temen gua, temen gua yang paling baek mo ngasih gua contekan pas ulangan matematika, tapi yah meskipun gua udah nyontek ama dia, gua sering ketahuan jadi bukan nilai yang gua dapet tapi lari keliling lapangan yang gua dapet. Nih anak punya aniki namanya Itachi orang nya kaga pelit ngomong kayak sasuke.

**Itachi Uciha**, ini kakaknya sasuke orangnya ganteng, tapi sayang suka ama aniki gua, aneh kan? Ganteng-ganteng kok homo. Orangnya baek sih tapi jail banget.

**Kyuubi Namikaze**, ini aniki gua, orangnya emosian banget buat marah dikit, koma seminggu. Biarpun emosian aniki gua mudah banget di bohongin.

**Kushina Uzumaki**, ini kaa-san gua, orangnya paling suka manjain gua, minta apapun dikasih, tapi kalo udah marah gajah Thailand ditelen bro.

**Minato Namikaze**, ini tou-san gua orang yang paling waras diruma,jarang marah suka manjain gua, sama kek gua suka jadi sasaran kemarahan kaa-san gua.

**Gaara Sabaku**, ini senpai gua yang paling baek entah kenapa, dia suka ngambil foto gua diem-diem waktu gua ngak merhatiin tapi sering ketangkep basah sih.

**Inuzuka Kiba,** temen gua yang laen selaen sasuke, dia sih ampir sama kek gua, otaknya pas-pasan.

**Shikamaru Nara**, temen gua juga tapi ini sukanya bilang mendokusei padahal gua Cuma minjem laptopnya buat nonton bokep, aneh kan?

**Sakura Haruno**, ini nih cewek yang gua suka tapi… dia suka sama sasuke… sakit banget broo… udah sekian kali gua tembak, malah gua kena tabok entah kenapa.

**Hinata Hyuuga**, ini sih temen gua sama kek shikakibasuke tapi kata anak-anak dikelas gua sihdia suka sama gua, tapi ngak lah keknya.

**Kakashi Hatake**, ini sensei gua yang suka pake masker padahal kaga lagi sakit, dia suka bawa-bawa buku yang kalo kite ngintip dikit langsung di gampar, gua tebak ntuh buku isinya foto artis-artis bokep yang suka gua ama kiba tonton.

**Fugaku Uciha**, ini tou-san nya sasuke ama itachi-nii, sikapnye bertolak belakan ama tou-san gua.

**Mikoto Uciha**, ini kaa-san nya sasu ama itachi-nii, sikapnye mirip ama tou-san gua.

**TBC/DELETE**

**Gimane baru perkenalan tokoh nih, tapi kalo lu pada kaga suka gaya gua yang pake lu gua lu gua, lu tinggal rewiew aja nanti gua ubah gaya nulisnye kalo lu pada suka ff gua, gua minta review dong biar semangat buat ngelanjutinnya. Eh btw soal mos nya gua bakal post di chap selanjutnya**

**Review?**


End file.
